Eri Aikuchi
Eri Aikuchi (匕首恵梨, Aikuchi Eri) is a Jōnin-level kunoichi of Sunagakure. She is also a member of Uzushiogakure's famed Uzumaki Clan and a prominent member of the Land of Pears's Aikuchi Clan. After the Fourth Shinobi World War, she and Gaara marry due to her political standing in the country and to keep her in Sunagakure. Due to Eri not being able to have children, the two decide to adopt and raise Shinki. Background Eri was born the second child and eldest daughter of Kakou and Konomi Aikuchi in the Land of Pears. Eri and her siblings would always play war together with the maids and bodyguards. Eri would be the tactician and would almost always manage to get her side a win. This started her love of wanting to be a tactician. Konomi would also come outside with them, so they'd lay in the grass and make out shapes in the clouds to try and make each other laugh. When Eri was ten years old, her bodyguard, Kaze, would tell her stories about his missions and time as a shinobi in Sunagakure. This sparked her interest and she would constantly pester him to teach her how to be a shinobi. From then on, he would teach her the things she needed to know. Eri would get so excited about the things she would learn that she'd show Konomi. Kakou would always think it was a waste of time and energy. This would always cause an argument between the two, ending in Kaze escorting her out of the house. From then on, Kakou and Eri were always at each other's throats. This also resorted to Kahi and Eri going at it as well because he always felt she forgot her manners and would act more like an animal than an heiress. Before Eri's fifteenth birthday, she decided to set off on a journey to Sunagakure. Even though Kaze disagreed with this, he decided to go with her anyways. It took them four days to reach Suna on foot due to Eri catching a fever. Upon arrival, Eri requested an audience with the Kazekage, Gaara, and the Suna Council. She then asked to become a kunoichi for Sunagakure under the mentorship of Kaze. After a moment of thought, they had agreed and decided to test how much she had learned. Once the test had finished, Gaara decided Eri needed to go to the academy to learn what Kaze could not teach her. When Eri entered the academy, many children had made fun of her because of her age and needed to go to the academy. This gave Eri an uncomfortable feeling and often times made her cry. Though she managed to push through as it was a dream of hers to become a shinobi. After taking the exams, she had passed and was given a forehead protector. She was then put on a team with Kaze as her sensei, Usui, and Takumi, being the oldest member. The three got along well and would help each other improve the skills they were lacking. They would always be sent on missions irregularly. While not on missions, the three trained hard. Though spending time together would often time cause fights between the three. At age 16, the team took the Joint Chūnin Exams and managed to pass. The exam had brought them even closer together, seeing each other as siblings. Since Eri never told anyone besides the council and Gaara, she decided to tell them about why she came to Suna. Upon finding this out Usui and Takumi were not only shocked but felt a bit of distrust because she had just now told them. Once they got over the shock, they started questioning what her life was like at that time. When the Fourth Shinobi War started, Eri was placed in headquarters and helped aid in the next move. During the Infinite Tsukuyomi, Eri dreams of being both a great tactician and shinobi. A couple of months after the start of The Last, Kahi becomes the head of the Aikuchi Clan and comes to Sunagakure with his own bodyguard. He then states that this whole time the siblings have worried over her and begged her to come back. Due to Eri's dislike of her home country, she refuses and an argument between the two starts. Gaara and the council had put forward an offer of marriage to keep the woman within Suna. This was done partly due to a growing fondness within the Kazekage, and to soothe Eri's fears of being sent back to a country she no longer desired to be in due to its strict policies about how she ought to be living her life as a member of the noble family. Soon after, the announcement was made that the two would be wed. A couple months had passed since the announcement and the two had gotten married. The wedding had been traditional Japanese and all of their friends and family were there. After the wedding, the two had opened up a bit more towards each other and realized there were feelings there. They started actually "dating" for two years and attempted to conceive. After trying for 2 months and getting no luck, Eri went to the doctors and found out she was infertile. This devastated the two and put a strain on their relationship. Gaara focused more on the paperwork that he had in his office and Eri focused on her council work and taking missions. After months of not finding the right words, Eri and Gaara had sat down and talked about what they should do next. They both agreed on adoption. The next day they were free, they went to the Suna Orphanage and adopted Shinki. Personality Eri is very confident and outspoken. If there is something she dislikes, she will speak out on it, which has gotten her into trouble many times while in her home country. People often see her as overconfident. If she has said something wrong, she does not mind being corrected so she doesn't make the same mistake. She does not enjoy being looked down upon and chooses to hold herself high. This oftentimes results in Eri clashing with her older brother. Despite being outspoken and seemingly overconfident, Eri does have manners. Being from a noble family, Eri had been taught how to speak and act. Often times it seems as though she had forgotten, but as she matures she starts to behave and speak the way she was raised. Eri is very open about her feelings and wears her heart on her sleeve. It is very hard for her to hide her emotions. When she is upset, it gets very hard for her to hide it. She is also willing to strike up a conversation with anyone she comes across. Eri puts a lot of trust into someone upon first meeting, this being a grave downfall for her. Eri can be very loyal to her friends and would never do anything to betray them. She is often times very clingy when it comes to her friend, though she tries hard not to be. This is due to her not being able to play with others. Appearance Erii is a young, petite and pale-skinned woman, and is usually seen with a calm happy expression. She has long, auburn colored hair with soft waves in it that come down to her lower back. Her eyes are a steel-blue in color and are framed by thick lashes. Her clothing style is that of most Sunagakure women. Abilities Here you will write the basics of the ablities, such as what is their strongest asset, their strenghts and weaknesses, strategical preferences and such Kekkei Genkai Bloodline limit. Delete if unrelated. Your oc does NOT need to have one. If related, here you should describe the ability to use the limit, its affects on the character and when do they choose to use it. It is suggested that if you are planning to have more than one character using the bloodline, you create a seperate article for the Kekkei Genkai. If your character is a user of a KG that is already in the Naruto Universe, please add a link to a Narutopedia or Wikipedia article about the bloodline limit. Status Fill out one of the following tables. Delete the ones you will not be using. The ratings are out of 5, 5 being the highest. For total, add up all the points for each category. (Note: The Databook Numbers are NOT parts of the anime. Think of the First and Second Databooks to be in Part l. The Third is the most recent of your oc, and the only one of Part ll.) Part I and II template: Use for characters who appear in both Naruto and Shippuden. Part I: Use for characters who appear in Naruto only. (Think of the First Databok to be how they started out fresh out of the acedemy, and the Second to be after much progress) Part II: Use for characters who appear in Shippuden only. Part I Here you write about your character's plot during the original Naruto series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in Shippuden. Part II Here you write about your character's plot during the Shippuden series. Delete the heading if your character appears only in the original Naruto series. Trivia Here you should bulletpoint things such as favourite foods, basic hobbies and name meanings. To make a bullet point: * <- bullet point simply press the little *----- icon next to the S sign under Text appearance. Reference Here you should credit any artists and link anywhere where you have taken ideas from. You may also add links to your accounts where the pictures are, for example your DeviantArt account. If you have an edited screenshot, make sure that you credit the website where you have taken the screenshot from. If you took it from Youtube, simply credit the Naruto animation creators. Category:DRAFT